marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Doomlurker
Main Page Hi -- the main page looks good -- nice job! About the only thing I'd possibly recommend is resizing the pictures so they match and reuploading them, but it's not strictly necessary. I updated the sidebar to match. -- Wendy (talk) 22:58, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Unconfirmed Articles and Pictures I'd say to just move the information into "Rumors" pages for the respective films and let it go. The characters can be spun back off when/if the films are confirmed. I believe the editor in question is working in good faith, and probably wouldn't object to having the stuff differently categorized for now. Also encourage him to put his "source" for the pics as a footnote or caption. -- Wendy (talk) 20:55, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hulk Episodes I believe, that when we started this wiki, there was an idea to cover anything on film by marvel, which would include TV shows, since marvel animated universe only covers a specific subset of them. In the end we focussed on just the movies, but those articles are from the original idea. -- Wendy (talk) 01:27, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Portals Yes! Absolutely. We originally intended to have one for each film, but basically started with the films that were "current". One for Wolverine (in that vein), or even just the X-Men franchise would be fantastic for right now, but having them for all the movies would be really nice. -- Wendy (talk) 19:53, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Nicely done! That looks really good! -- Wendy (talk) 23:16, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Matt Murdock and friends Hi -- the original idea was to keep details on the people separate from their superhero personas. However nobody appears to have much interest in them this way, so as you noted, the people pages are undeveloped. If you feel strongly they should not be split out that way then go ahead and redirect. -- Wendy (talk) 23:31, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Galleries I think galleries are great -- please add them if you can! -- Wendy (talk) 16:06, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :How about on the page for now? If the pages get too long then we'll split them off onto subpages. But I think it's nicer to have them on the page; people are more likely to find them. -- Wendy (talk) 23:24, 19 January 2009 (UTC) History Hi. I'd say to do stuff in continuity order; otherwise the article will be hard to follow. -- Wendy (talk) 14:21, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Xmen Hi again. I hadn't realized the page was uncategorized -- thanks for trying to fix that! As long as the movie is the same universe as the others I think it's ok in the same Xmen category. But it's an interesting point if it's merely the same universe, not the same series of movies. I'll put a message on its page and see what other people think. -- Wendy (talk) 20:55, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the Marvel Movies wiki! Thanks for Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wendy (talk) 02:41, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Bold text home page The home page looks fantastic now !!!!! Why do you take the S.H.I.E.L.D. pic and Dum Dum Dugan pic off?? I also want to know how to do a Superhero team and box template but I don't know to do it. Can you PLEASE help me. also whoever wrote about transformers and others about if they should come on. I don't think so because it's not part of Marvel. Cap America pic hello Doomlurker, i have recently noticed that you have been deleting the picture of captain america which i found from the character page anfd the film page. I am just writing to say that i have moved it into the rumour page. I would have done this earlier, but my laptop was playing up and was saving it on the wrong page for some reason, plus im new aswell, but i have figured out how to do it now. Im just writing to say thanks for the help and that i used your comment from the character page of 'Fan art' as a caption in the FACA rumours page with the picture :) Mightythor 19:19, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Articles and Sidebar Thanks, I think you make a good point about pages with more info and I will try to familiarize myself with the infobox template. I also agree with your decision to move the sequels for which actors have been signed on for to the first movie page where it states that the actor has been signed for that movies, but keeping them on the Portal:Movies in Production page. Thanks for the heads up, I will do my best. Also, can we work on getting the sidebar updated for Iron Man 2 and also removing Spider-Man 4 from the upcoming movies section on the sidebar. I could not find the place where you edit the sidebar so I wondered if you knew. Thanks. Ongs 01:01, May 18, 2010 (UTC) The title pics source Hey, the source i found them from was http://www.themovieinsider.com/. If u go into the upcoming section and look for the films, and then the pictures for the film, it has them there. This website actually one that follows film during filming right through to the end of production, and is able to get hold of images like the ones i found even before the company making the film can. I know it may not seem real, but im sure a website like this wouldnt put fan art on there, as it is a proffesional website. Hope this helps, Bill MightyThor Sidebar Thanks for the heads up about Spiderman 4 -- I removed it. Since Iron Man 2 has its own entry, I don't think it needs to be duplicated in the "Movies" flyout. -- Wendy (talk) 01:27, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Stark Medical Scanner hi thanks for editing that page specially cleaning up the readings bit i coulded get the numbers go downwards not longway, thank you-- Jonny (talk) 21:12, Novemeber 03, 2010 (UTC) Look at my facts!!! Look at my facts about First Class. Emma Frost is already in Origins: Wolverine!! Cyclops is a young guy and more! And Jean, Cyclops and Storm are not his first students. So I dont like First Class, its not a prequel, its a reboot in my eyes. And what I did with the biograpy of the mutants is better. Its a biograpy, not a filmography! Semmier 11:13 17 NOV 2010 ''Time Line'' Youre wrong about the timeline! *In X-Men: The Last Stand: the first scene: 20 years ago -> Prof X and Magneto go to Jean *X2: Stryker tells Wolverine that he lost his memory 15 years ago *X-Men Origins: Wolverine cant be in 1970. The Vietnam war ends in 1975. *Wolverine loses his memory 15 years ago -> Fight at 3 miles island. 6 years before -> Team X mission -> 15+6=21 years ago. You get it? Sabretooth Why do you changes Sabretooth!!!? You dont have to say which movie it is. It's You ? It's you the creator of the Marvel Movies Wiki ? XMen19 08:04, March 8, 2011 (UTC) (talk) RE: RE: It's You ? Ah. But you're a good editor ! :) Like you, I'm a big fan and I expect them to do Marvel films inspired by comic books lately, like "Civil War" or "The Heroic Age" ! XMen19 06:21, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh and for those who ask the question "Transformers is Marvel ?" Well yes, that Marvel is behind the creation of the Transformers but it's not Marvel has produced the cartoons or movies, but we consider it as the Marvel ! In my site, www.scifition.wikia.com, I classified Transformers a Marvel Movie... Administratorship Hi Doomlurker. For a while now I have felt that one thing this wiki lacks is an actively-editing administrator. I also feel that, as the user with the highest edit count, you are the most eligible candidate. So, with your permission, I'd like to talk to one of the administrators about elevating you to administrator status. Let me know what you think. --3LMN 09:21, April 27, 2011 (UTC) of course, no problem, any other issues lemme know. am fiddling with a new background for you guys, will let you see it when it's ready in a bit... also, if you want admin rights happy to give them to you. Bchwood 18:33, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello I'm Mr.Santana Lopez, I visit this site everyday, I don't edit much, but still. I love the Spider-Man, X-Men and Iron-Man films. I can't wait for the 5th X-Men Film :), I was asking if I can edit pages for a while? I only editted Spider-Man 3. so yeah. [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 18:42, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!! Thank you so much, I'm only on wikis Monday thorugh Thursday, so My favorite marvel film is Spider-man 3, I hope X-Men:First class would be second, for now that spot belongs to Spider-Man 2. TBH I never read a Marvel comic so I don't know about continutiy and stuff. I'm starting to become a bigger X-Men film and I'm one of the biggest Spidey fans ever!, For the reboot I'm dissapointed but AG will be a worthy succesor to Tobey :'(. and my 2nd favorite superhero film ever is The Dark Knight (yeah DC, What are gonna do? [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 19:01, May 17, 2011 (UTC) REALLY?! I've been waiting for somebody like you, At least you don't insult me for liking the film, This is only my option Spider-Man 3 had one flaw, The crtical reception, it dersevered more praise. I've been a small fan of the X-Men and after the trailers for First class I can't wait, I guess sence Spider-Man has been rebooted I'm more excited for a different series. I'm writing a story about how Raven and Peter are together. It's a funny story, but wait a week and I'll tell you. [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 19:19, May 17, 2011 (UTC) hey Hey it's Mr.SL, How are you? [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 14:21, May 19, 2011 (UTC) that's good ;) Well if your busy, maybe I can help? [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 13:45, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Why? Bring back my page now! The rumors did you remember to put in the true and the false on Thor and Thor: Tales of Asgard yet? Lg16spears 17:55, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Naming system My only problem with the numbered system is that that system is based on one established in the comics. The universe's names are not revealed in the movies and I think we should try to stay seperate from the comics as much as possible, or we risk becoming a subsidiary of the Marvel Comics Database. Having said that, it doesn't really bother me either way. If the other system suits the rest of the community better I'll support it. --3LMN 05:08, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :I see where you are coming from on both points and I have considered them before myself. However, one thing we don't want is to have people coming to the wiki looking for information about a specific topic and having to navigate through a hundred disambiguation pages first simply because of an obscure low-budget 90s film character or reference in animation. We also don't want a whole heap of separate pages with only one sentence at the top and a picture. On the other hand, the word canon implies that there is only one universe dealt with in the article, which is obviously not the case at the moment. Perhaps we could come up a new system for Animation. While we're on the topic of the naming system, I'd like to bring up another topic that has recently come to my attention. Many characters such as Toad and Loki have been moved to the names that they had in the comics. While I'm all for moving characters to their real names rather than their "hero names", I think that only names used on film should be used in article titles unless the character remains unnamed throughout their time on screen. Let me know what you think. --3LMN 12:59, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I wanted to create a trivia page for the information I gave out concerning Alex Summers but I don't know how to create a bold-type separate, editable category. How does one do that? JJonathanM Oh NO PROBLEM... Hahaha [[User:JJonathanM|''♥FABSON♥... YOU ROCK.' ']][[User talk:JJonathanM|''Ive Gotta Be Me]] New Cap costume Yesterday i've found a new Captain America on the web. http://comicbookmovie.com/fansites/MarvelFreshman/news/?a=39436 Lg16spears 14:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC)